Darker Than Green
by Myboobseclipsethesun
Summary: After a horrible bullying experience as a child, Piper Black is found on the streets barely alive. However,she is given a special gift. A gift that gives her cat-like abilties. After being blamed for her mother's death, Piper is constantly on the run hiding her abilities and gender. That is,until she meets a certain one-eyed man. Starts off dark, gets cheerful though!.Bruce/OC


HELLO! and welcome to my story, Darker Than Green. I shall reiterate my summary, and please no flames! (For English is not my first language!) Summary: After a horrible bullying experience, Piper Black is found on the streets. After being subject to some very interesting test, she obtains strange cat-like abilities. But when things start looking up, Piper's mother is brutally murdered. Now, she shes constantly on the run, hiding her abilities, and gender. Don't worry, this is going to be a funny story! Bruce/OC~

Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING! except my OC characters mmmmkkayyy?

NARRATOR POV: ONLY THIS CHAPTER.

**Even at a young age, Piper Black knew she was different.**

Children were screaming and acting rambunctiously while running around the playground area. The teachers on duty were yelling and flailing around trying to stop kids from breaking property, or themselves. A small group of older kids were hanging around the swing set, smoking something that had Piper wrinkling her nose at the smoke. She was in the middle of building a sand castle in the sandbox. Which is how Piper spent most of her days. She didn't have many friends, but she honestly didn't mind. She liked her own company.

Piper smiled minutely as she added detail to her castle.

"Much better."she said to herself.

After she was done tidying her work, she was just about to add a leaf-flag when a miniature foot landed squarely in the middle of her castle. She gasped, looking up.

"I know who you are! You're the girl who don't have a daddy! My momma said kids who don't gots a daddy's are trash!" a young girl with obnoxiously high pig-tails mocked.

"_Don't fight back, Piper. Momma will get mad_" she reminded herself, thinking of the last time she got into a fight. Instead of insulting her she just settled for a nasty glare. she looked over at the teachers who were still busy trying to stop a fight. She sighed.

"Hey! I'm talking to you, idiot! Are you deaf too?" The girl yelled, catching her attention.

Ignoring her taunting, she scooped up sand and mashed into the box and started to make a new one.

"I said-" She bent down and snatched the pale from her hands.

"Are you deaf? A stupid loser like you doesn't deserve toys." She said. I was about to argue when a the older group of boys came up to us. The shortest one with weird piercings spoke first.

"Hey bitch, are you messing with my sister?" He asked, looking between Piper and the other girl. Her eyes widened in terror.

"N-No-" she stuttered but wasn't heard.

" Big brother, this girl told me I was a loser!" The girl started to have tears in her eyes and ran into her brothers arms. She started sobbing and telling her brother lies and how Piper called her ugly.

She panicked, shooting up and started yelling.

"No! No she's lying! I didn't say anything! I-"

"Listen, you bitch" He put his sister down and slowly walked over to her small form. He bent down until he was eye level. She noticed his eyes were the coldest blue she's ever seen. He smiled threateningly.

Piper's heart skipped a beat.

"If you ever, I repeat _ever_ mess with my sister again_, I will kill you. _Got it?" He warned.

she once, then again. Her knees were shaking so bad, she fell to the ground. She could feel tears pricking her eyes._ I refuse to cry!_

"Good, NOW BEAT IT KID!" he yelled the last part and she obeyed. Scrambling around and running inside tears falling from her face.

**She knew that her mother was sick.**

"Honey, why aren't you your eating dinner?" my mother asked. Piper could hear worry in her tone, but she stubbornly kept her eyes on the table.

"Not hungry." she pouted, her mind replaying what the older boy told her earlier.

_"If you ever, i repeat ever come near my sister again, I'll kill you!"_

_Kill you!_

_Kill you!_

_**KILL YOU**_!

Slowly looking up, she silently hoped her mother wasn't in those moods again.

"Please eat your dinner, baby. Aren't you hungry?" she asked. Piper sighed with relief. She didn't want to argue anymore today.

"Not really." she hunched forward, shoulders sagging and she felt tears coming on again. Should she tell her mother what happened at school today?

"LISTEN!" Her mother suddenly slammed her hands on the table, making Piper jump a foot in the air.

"ONE WEEK, IF YOU DON'T EAT YOUR DINNER, YOU WON'T EAT FOR A WHOLE WEEK!" she screamed. Her green eyes were a blazing with anger and insanity.

"B-but mom!" She said, trying to reason with her.

"BUT NOTHING! YOU WILL EAT YOUR DINNER." She sat down, and continued to eat her lasagna like nothing was wrong.

Piper nodded silently and dug into her meal.

"So honey, how was school?" Her mother asked while wiping her mouth with her napkin.

Piper lied.

The next day, after school Piper's teacher came up to her. She was putting books in her Hello Kitty back pack when the teacher tapped on her shoulder. She jumped and spun around.

"Oh Ms. Pineapple!" She exclaimed with relief. Her name wasn't actually pineapple, it was some random French name. She thinks.

"Hello miss Black." she smiled. Piper could see a bit of concern in her eyes, but she didn't think it was anything.

"Do you need something, miss teacher?"She asked her, glancing at the clock, hoping this wouldn't take long or else she would miss her bus.

"I just wanted to tell you that you've been doing great in this class. I noticed that some of the kids don't treat you very nicely, but I wanted to tell you if you ever need anything, please don't hesitate to ask, okay?" she smiled down at her. Piper glanced up, her big brown eyes shining with surprise.

"You really mean that, Ms. Pineapple?" she asked with uncertainty. Mrs. Pineapple could sense that she was a little nervous and smiled deeper.

"Absolutely miss Black, you're a special child, so don't let anyone tell you differently." she responded fiercely. Piper hugged her around her waist.

"Thank you." she murmured. she felt kind of stupid but it was one of the nicest things anyone has ever said to her. Her teacher responded hugged the poor child back just as tightly. Then she remembered.

"Oh no! my bus!" she gasped, shooting out of her arms, grabbing her bag.

"See you tomorrow Ms. Pineapple!" she waved while sprinted out of the classroom. Forgetting the shut the door.

"Wait! I can give you a ride!" She yelled back, but she was already half way down the stairs.

She kept running (almost falling down the stairs twice) until she reached the doors, desperately searching for her bus number. None of these looked familiar. She turned her head, looking for a teacher.

After finally spotting one, she walked up to the teacher and tugged on her sweater. The teacher seemed a little surprised but peered down and smiled.

"Well, hello there! What number is your bus sweetheart?" She cooed, looking back at the buses and the back to her.

"Um...44" Piper recalled.

"Oh sugar, those buses already left, these are the late buses. Would you like me to call your parents?" She asked with sympathetic eyes.

She shook her head until she felt a sharp pain in her neck.

"No! It's okay, I'll call her myself! I'm a big girl." She told her brightly. She chuckled and nodded. She walked back inside with no intentions of calling her mother. she refused to make that mistake again..

She sat down in a chair that was close to the office, and took out her coloring book, thinking about routes she could take home.

After a few hours, the rest of the kids finally left. Piper packed all of her things that had somehow migrated onto the floor and got up and looked outside. The sun was starting to set and she knew her mother would be back from work soon. She sighed in annoyance.

She rushed out of the building and walked down the streets with a brisk walk. The streets were empty, making her feel rather uneasy. She crossed the street, heading deeper into town. Thankfully, her house wasn't too far away from school, and she knew Maine was safe, but still, she didn't want to take-

"Hey guys, Look what I found." A voice interrupted.

...any chances.

She looked behind her to see that older boy and his group of friends come out of an alley. She didn't take any chances, so she ran. She ran so hard her lungs were burning. But, she was too scared to stop and look back. She finally saw her street approaching and started to pick up the pace when a hand shot out and snagged her hair.

"Ouch!" she screamed. She started kicking, biting, and punching but she only heard laughs at her attempted to break free.

"Aww isn't that cute, the bitch is a little tiger, isn't she?" The other guys chimed in with their taunts.

"hey Matt! let's beat her up! teach her a lesson!" she flinched.

"Like hell you will!" she yelled, recalling that line in show her mother watches. Doubling her attempts to break free, the guys only thought it was hilarious.

"You know what? That's an excellent idea.." He turned back and stood in front of her. Correction, he _towered _over her. Only then did she realize how tall he truly was. she trembled with fear.

"Y-you better not hurt me! I'll tell my mother!" She threatened naively. They cackled again, but she wasn't sure what was so funny, but before she could ask, a powerful punch to her jaw knocked her to the ground. I felt another sharp pain in her stomach. Another pain followed in her ribs, making it harder to breathe. she struggled to get up, but another boy held her arms down while kicking me in the face. She almost lost consciousness.

"HEEELPP!" S screamed at the top of my lungs. She spat out blood and craned her head desperately looking for something to bite. Bingo.

"AHHH! THAT LITTLE BITCH BIT MY ARM!" The guy holding her arms screamed. She grinned evilly as the grip slackened. Finally getting free She ran past the boys and only got a few feet before Matt stepped out in front of her.

"Not so fast, tiger." He approached slowly. Piper gulped and took a step back.

"We've only just begun." he said with a playful smirk. She could sense the guys behind her close in on her, forming a circle, guaranteeing sje wouldn't escape.

She was in trouble.

**Piper wondered if life would always be like this.**

** A she looked up into the sky, she made a wish before losing conscious.**

**She wished for revenge.**


End file.
